


(Sometimes) It Comes Easy

by catchawave



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchawave/pseuds/catchawave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes her up at two thirty in the morning because he can't sleep with this thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts like this:

They've been dating for a while (read: three years, way to go Peralta!) when they have The Talk.

It's very, very late and he can't sleep; he keeps tossing and turning, his mind far too excited for the late hour. 

"Ames," he finally says, poking her shoulder, having decided that this is the only course of action if he wants to get some shut eye tonight, "Amy, wake up. I need to talk to you."

She kind-of-sort-of makes to hit him, mumbling incoherently. 

"Amy," he shakes her, drops his voice low, "Amy Santiago, wake up."

"Ugh, what do you want? It's so late." She finally moans, her words coming out jumbled, hands starting to rub at her eyes. 

"I, uh,"  _Shit, where did his words go?_

_"_ Jake, you better have a better reason than that for waking me up at," she flaps her hand around, feeling for her alarm clock, "two thirty in the morning. Ohmigod, we have to be at work in--"

" _IthinkIwanttomarryyou_."

She stops, whites of her eyes glowing in the dark of her room. 

"What?"

"I," he swallows, twists the comforter in his hands, "I think I want to marry you. 'Cause I love you, romantic-stylez. I was wondering if you'd be cool with that. I mean, if you don't want to, that's totally cool and all, I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to--" his voice is broken off by her laugh, pure and an octave higher than normal. 

"Hey!"

"Sorry," she says as her giggles subside, her side pushing against his, "I just thought that was adorable. And ridiculous." She trails her fingers down his arm, intertwines their fingers. Their room is very dark, but he can feel her smiling at him. 

"Of course I'd want to marry you. You're the one who has commitment issues, weirdo."

"Aww, you waited for me? That's cute." 

She kisses the grin off his face. 

***

"By the way, Ames," he says an hour later, "that wasn't my official proposal. You're gonna get the proposal of a lifetime." 

She lets out a snort of laughter. 

"Not if I propose first."

"What? You are  _so_  on."


	2. Chapter 2

He's got it all planned--confetti canons and a boom box and a vague speech that starts with "Amy Santiago" and ends with "you have to say yes," and hits all the right points in between. 

He's kind of incredibly nervous. 

But also, not nervous at all. 

(She has already said yes, he reasons.)

At the moment, he's sitting (read: waiting) at his desk, staring at his blank computer screen, pretending to do work and trying to ignore the stare Boyle has got going on with the back of his head. 

"Peralta, my office, now." Holt’s voice drags him away from his desk and sends him stumbling into his office.  

"What's up, Cap'n?"

"It's Captain, Peralta. Cap _tain_. What are you doing out there?"

"Riiiight, so that's how you pronounce that," Holt's face remains impassive, as per usual, "And I'm waiting for Santiago. You know. I did clear it with you, are you getting forgetful--”

"That’s enough, Peralta. You're distracting Boyle. And you don't even have your computer on. I can't have you just sitting around and waiting for Santiago. Go see if you can assist Diaz at her crime scene. You can do that business with Amy later."

"But Cap'n," Jake whines. 

"No. Now, go!"

If Jake isn't mistaken, Holt was smiling when he walked out. 

 

***

"Peralta. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rosa, nice to see you, too."

" _Peralta_." 

His hands fly up when her scowl increases, "I'm here on Holt's orders. What do you need?" She huffs out a sigh in response. 

"Go search the trash. Santiago's over there, she'll fill you in."

"Fill you in, title of Amy and--"

"Go!" she shoves him. 

 

***

Amy's got her back to him when he approaches, sorting through trash. 

"Santiaaaagoooo," he sing-songs, voice appropriately pitchy, "Rosa told me you needed help--"

"Found it!" And she's turning around, and,  _Oh God_ , she's on one knee and is that a--?

“Are you proposing?” The edge of her laughter is tainted with nerves.

“Jake Peralta,” she begins, “We’ve been partners for almost nine years now, and it hasn’t always been easy, especially in the beginning. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been, have shown me love in a million ways. I love waking up to you in the morning, love coming home with you at night, love bickering with you constantly. I love you, Jake, so will you accept this ring and marry me? You have to say yes.”

His eyes are wide and soft on hers, lips parted. For a second her heart stops in her chest and she’s terrified that he’s going to say—

“God, Amy, I love you, too. Yes, yes, one thousand times yes.” She slides a ring onto his finger, smiles at him.

“I thought you could use an engagement ring, too,” she says, and then they are kissing.

“Just so you know,” he says when they part, “I’m going to propose to you when we get back to the precinct.”

“I figured. Holt told me that you were up to something when I called and asked for you to be sent down here.”

“What?!” she smirks at him, “Just you wait, Ames. I'm going to sweep you off your feet."

"I think I've already swept you off yours."

"Yeah, you have."


End file.
